It's Not Over
by Marissa
Summary: Jareth returns to bring Sarah back to the Labyrinth but he has plans(please R&R) - Updated
1. Come With Me

It's Not Over  
  
Authors note: - This is my first piece of Labyrinth fic so be gentle.  
Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters  
  
Sarah sighed and fell down onto her bed, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didimus and Ambrosious had left along with the goblins. She had rescued Toby, but felt that something had changed. Jareth, he had made it all so difficult, but he had done everything she had asked of him.  
"Argh," she thumped the pillow "why, Jareth, why?"  
"Why what?" a disembodied voice asked  
"Great, now I'm hearing him!" she pulled the pillow over her head.  
"No Sarah, I'm here." She sat up and looked round  
"Where?" her voice sounded genuine  
"You beat me Sarah" he was standing by the window wearing his blue cape that was glistening in the moonlight.  
"You claimed you loved me, yet you made it all so difficult."  
"I do love you, more than you will ever know." He approached her and extended a hand "Your kingdom needs you."  
"What?" she asked looking up at him  
"Oh, come now, Sarah." he sat next to her. "Surely you couldn't be so naive as to think that I just made it difficult to amuse myself."  
"I...it's not...."  
"Fair?" he finished "Life so rarely is, my dear. But I must take you now." He ran a hand through her hair. "So pretty, but what a task lies ahead for one so young."  
"I thought it..."  
"Was over?" he cradled her face in his hands. "No, it's just beginning. Come." She felt no reason not to believe him and so followed.  



	2. Discovering

It's Not Over  
Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters  
  
Sarah blinked hard; as she reopened her eyes she saw the beautiful crystal ballroom. She glanced around and stood transfixed watching herself and Jareth dancing. She didn't want to remember how she felt, how he held her. Lost in memory she then observed herself thrusting a chair at the glass wall, expecting to be sucked out with everyone else, she braced herself. But she felt no force acting on her other than the gravity. Soon she was alone, with one exception Jareth. She wasn't at all worried; he wasn't acting like the arrogant prat, full of sarcasm, but rather like someone who'd lost part of himself. He walked up to her and taking her hard held her in a slow dance, she gasped at first but relaxed. They danced slowly, and for the first time she noticed that she was wearing a matching outfit to his. The shining blue gown glistened as they swept over the floor. They moved silently for minutes but to them both seemed like hours.  
"Well Sarah, it's yours." Jareth finally said  
"Please, explain." she asked  
"You defeated me. I have very little power anymore." he continued to move her gracefully across the floor.  
"But I thought....."  
"Defeat here in the Underground isn't always as clear cut as it may seem. You see, you refused to accept me and destroyed my labyrinth. The goblins won't allow me to rule them any more." His voice was a simple monotone  
"Who will then?" she innocently questioned  
"You, Sarah. They need you, they want you."  
"But what about you?" she was genuinely concerned  
"I am now excess to requirements." minutes of more silence followed as they thought.  
"It's not fair. I can't rule." She stomped her foot  
"You must. That or....." he broke the monotone with a little excitement  
"What?" she asked eagerly  
"Nothing. I must train you." he stated. The room spun and began to melt away.  
  



	3. Building up

It's Not Over  
Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters  
"Why am I here?" Sarah asked  
"Build your own labyrinth" Jareth commanded  
"How? There are no bricks, stones, bushes or anything."  
"I thought that you'd got over those simple three dimensional limits. THINK!" he was obviously getting annoyed with her. Sarah crouched down and began pulling up the dirt into a mound. Jareth sighed heavily. "STOP!"  
"Why?" she questioned, but wished she could take it back as she sensed his aggravation. "Right beyond three dimensions" she thought aloud. He began tapping his foot with impatience. She turned to face him. "Will you stop that? I need to concentrate" he stopped and then began pacing as a replacement. "All right." she extended her arms and thought out her command. 'Come on, let one appear.' She closed her eyes, after a slight rumble and a gentle cracking of the ground a labyrinth appeared.  
"My, my Sarah. A perfect labyrinth." he sounded genuinely impressed. "For a flea." his cacophonous laughter echoed around the deserted plain. Sarah sighed, feeling incredibly small next to him. "You'll need to improve if you'll ever want to succeed."  
"Oh, and I suppose you'll help!" she sarcastically exclaimed  
"But I will." he snapped. "I am the only one who can help." he looked at her attempt. "Well, I suppose it's a start." he concluded stomping on her failure. "Think bigger."  
"Bigger." she repeated. She repeated her thought stressing bigger in her thoughts, attempting to please him. The rumble was louder and the cracking was felt strongly beneath their feet. Walls grew around them creating a tangled web of passages. Jareth felt like screaming as the walls continued to grow above him. "Damn." Sarah cursed.  
"You are becoming so tiresome, this is simple childsplay. Even Jareth couldn't...."  
"It's Toby," she corrected  
"Jareth, Tobias, whatever, he could still manage a menial task such as this. Given the power you hold."  
"Jareth, what are you doing?" a familiar voice asked as he rounded the huge corner.  
"Hoggle!" Sarah screeched rushing towards him.  
"Sarah?" it asked. She hugged him pushing Jareth away as she did.  
"Ugh." Jareth stated as she kissed Hoggle on the cheek. "Look Hogwart"  
"It's Hoggle." Sarah and Hoggle corrected.  
"Whatever. What did I say I'd do if she ever kissed you?" Hoggle retreated and hid behind Sarah. "Prince of the Land of Stench. I think." she glowered at the King "I tried."  
"And failed." Sarah pointed out, Jareth shrugged and continued.  
"I'm doing nothing, she's the incompetent," he stated flatly pointing at Sarah. "Now Hogwash, get lost."  
"Jareth," she warned from somewhere inside.  
"Fine" he snapped sharply, Hoggle disappeared suddenly. "Sorry" his words were cold and heartless.  
"No, your not."  
"Quiet" his inhuman voice thundered. "Fix this" he turned away from her. She thought about her labyrinth and watched as the walls shrunk away to an adequate height. A shout emanated from behind her, she had added something to her creation. She smiled pleased, until an angry Jareth reappeared.  
"Sorry" she said to hide her laughter.  
"Well, at least you've finished it." she was shocked by his lack of response at being placed into an oubliette. "Now, a castle."  
"I can't."  
"Quiet, do it." she contemplated disobeying him, but thought better of it. She focused on the centre of the maze and thought again. Her castle appeared, it was more glamorous than Jareth's, more fairytale, and sandstone with round turrets.  
"So feminine." he told her "shows so little power."  
"You told me that things aren't all they look."  
"Ha, way to advanced. It's exactly how it looks."  
"Do you want my help?" she asked  
"I don't want your help at all, I need it. I need you."  
"What if I don't help?" she asked bitterly  
"I won't discuss it."  
"Why? Will the goblins rise and take over Earth?" Jareth was silent "That's it! If I don't rule, the goblins will terrorise Earth. You really care don't you."  
"To be honest, I couldn't care less." Sarah couldn't tell if he was sincere or not "That is if you are right."  
"Dammit, why won't you tell me?"  
"It won't happen!" he snapped.  
"Fine, I'm leaving" Sarah turned to leave but Jareth grabbed her arm.  
"No, stay." he said quietly. "Please Sarah, stay. Stay with me."  
  



	4. Thinking Time

"Will you?" he asked

"I need to think Jareth, allow me that?" she requested

"Of course, stay either with me or in your own castle."

"I need to be home." she clarified

"Then promise me your return." his eyes pierced her flesh, getting down into her soul, penetrating her heart.

"Sure" she sighed, "I'll come back."

"As you wish then." Sarah found the comfortable surroundings of her room had replaced the wasteland. She smiled and fell down onto her bed. She wanted to cry out for him. Every time her eyes blinked shut she saw him, he occupied her brain. Her stepmother wanted her to have dates, didn't she? Would she mind if they were with Jareth in some unreal world? She tried to force these thoughts away but the more she tried the more prominent they became. He was ruling her, she hated to admit it, but he did, every part of her, even her heart. She changed and climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly. Dreaming of them dancing, him controlling her movements. Even in her subconscious dreams she lost herself in his eyes.

She awoke and looked out at the sky, an owl watched her from the tree with keen eyes. He was watching over her, protecting her from harm. Secretly she smiled as she drew the curtains and changed into a simple jumper and jeans. Reopening the curtains she noticed that Jareth had gone. "Odd." she commented to herself. Sarah left her room and was subconsciously relieved that it was her room not one of Jareth's tricks. As she passed the nursery she peered round the door and looked at Toby, she no longer hated him. At least Jareth had brought her closer to her brother if nothing else. Shutting the door quietly behind her she continued downstairs wanting food. She was the only one up and so she prepared herself toast and sat at the counter eating it while writing a note for her stepmother.

_I'm out with a friend (yes a guy). I'll be back soon and I'll explain then._

# Sarah

She placed it under a magnet on the fridge and returned upstairs. In her room, Jareth stood by the open window. Tall and elegant, his cloak and hair blowing in the wind.

"Good morning, Sarah" he said. "Are you coming?"

"I said I would," she hesitated "Jareth, why were you here?"

"No reason."

"Were you checking up on me to make sure I came back?"

"I was merely waiting for you to get up and to come with me."

"Liar," she replied stepping through the window into a deserted quad. 

"How did you sleep?" he asked inquisitively

"You've done something to me" she accused

"Such a suspicious mind."

"I've got good reason to be suspicious"

"Why do you ask if I've done something to you? You know he have very little anymore."

"No reason." she refused to reveal her dreams to him. "What's today's task then?"

"Teleportation."

"Can't I just have a carriage?" she enquired. He groaned and disappeared.

"Maybe a thousand years as an owl wouldn't be so bad after all." he muttered from behind her. She jumped and frowned.

"What do I do then?" she replied stubbornly.

"Imagine" he replied flatly

"Of course" Sarah pictured herself on the other side of the quad. The longer she thought the more frustrated she became. That resulted in her be less able to perform the task and Jareth becoming more angry and agitated. "I can't do this! It's not fair!"  
"You do say that so often, without the means to compare." Jareth disappeared

"It's like math, impossible!" she shouted. "Don't leave me alone. Argh, this place is impossible."

Jareth lounged on his throne, tapping his cane on the arm. In his other hand he held a crystal, which showed Sarah wandering around hitting walls. A goblin passed by uninterested by Jareth's presence. The King, with a swift movement of the cane knocked the offending creature across the room, allowing it to slam into the wall. He wanted to drive it's ugly little head into the wall, however the spongy material bounced back. He watched it shake its head and bow at the leader. Jareth returned his attention to Sarah, the future queen.


	5. Be Mine

Sarah slammed her fists into the wall, pieces crumbled away but the wall remained as strong. She remembered that not everything was as it seemed, casting an eye around she looked for a less obvious means of escape. Her 'powers' were not as tuned as Jareth presumed they would be. In fact, to Sarah they seemed non-existent. She slid down the nearest wall and sat. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't allow Jareth to see her weakness. But to her, her weakness wasn't the only thing she didn't want him to see.  
Jareth had remained focused on her for what seemed like minutes, but in reality had been several hours. Sarah hadn't left the quad and was now hungry and scared. Jareth wanted her, he had originally just wanted Toby but Sarah was intriguing. He wanted her to be his queen. He hated himself for leaving her like that, but he knew that eventually, when he took her away, she would want him. He would be needed.  
Sarah had waited patiently for Jareth, she was now the queen, how could he desert her. Now, she was angry and would do anything for a meal. Hot tears fell involuntarily from her eyes. She wiped them away with a quick sweep of her hand. She tried to fight them, but knowing she would fail, reluctantly gave in, she let them fall, as they wanted. Like her emotions, they were beyond her control.  
Jareth saw this and a stray tear dripped out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't take it any longer, so what it's against all the rules for a fae to fall for a mortal. He waved his hand and disappeared.  
When Jareth appeared in the quad he looked at Sarah, who sat hugging her knees, her face red and blotchy from the tears. He remained invisible; he couldn't look at her like this. It pained him. He left; he knew however that she hadn't noticed his presence at all. She had tried to use her 'powers' but they didn't help, they did nothing.  
Jareth arrived in Sarah's bedroom and saw everything in its correct place. He walked across the floor and looked at a scrapbook that lay opened. He saw a newspaper article on Linda Williams; he assumed (correctly) that she was Sarah's mother. He saw the vague resemblance. Jareth produced a crystal and placed it on the bed. With that he left.  
Sarah began to feel strange, the quad melted away around her. In its place was her room. It looked identical to her room at least. She ran towards the door, opening it she saw the hallway. Everything was normal.  
"Some dream." she said smiling. She looked at her bed and noticed a huge bouquet of unusual flowers. She gasped, they were beautiful, and she had never seen such flowers. One large lily type flower was randomly changing colour. She picked them up and smelt their exquisite fragrance. A card fell onto the floor, where it remained unnoticed by the recipient. Sarah replaced them on the bed and left the room. She returned with a water filled vase, which she set on her dresser. She picked up the flowers and placed them in the vase. Standing back she admired them. On the floor she observed a glint of gold light. She approached it and noticed that it was a card. She settled on the chair and opened the envelope. Glitter fell from it as she withdrew the card. She opened it and began to read.  
'il mio amore per te e l'amor che muove il sol e l'altre stele. My love for you is the love that moves the sun and all the other stars....'  
'How romantic' Sarah thought  
'Sarah, I shouldn't be writing this, but I love you. I will face all consequences for my actions, but will you be my queen.  
Jareth'  
As Sarah read the signature, she felt torn. She wanted him, but he had tortured her, put her through absolute hell. She sighed, unaware of the owl that sat watching at the window.  



	6. Closure?

(sorry about the wait guys, severe writers block)   
  
Sarah sat looking at the card; she was the queen already, wasn't she? Inwardly she was arguing with herself over this proposal set out by Jareth so cryptically. Glancing at the clock she saw the time.   
"Sarah, get up it's time for school." Karen, her stepmother yelled from downstairs.   
"Coming." she replied instinctively. "Jareth, I know you can here me. I refuse. I can't... But, if you can wait, ask me again in a few years. I don't want anything more to do with the Underground, at the moment." Sarah wanted the older man, but not yet. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs, hoping to close this chapter of her life, for the moment.   
Sarah walked the familiar halls of the high school deep in thought, Jareth's proposal was weighing heavily on her mind. She entered the bathroom and gazed in the mirror, she looked tired and most definitely preoccupied. She turned on the faucet and rinsed her face with the cool water.   
"Wake up," she commanded of herself before leaving to go to math. 


	7. Interruption

Sarah sat bored, twirling her pen between her fingers. When her teacher was repeating the same statement for the fourth time that lesson she silently wished for a little excitement. Her entertainment came at the expense of the teacher when he bent to pick up his chalk and his trousers ripped. She laughed along with the rest of the class and failed to notice the crystal ball that rolled along the floor. The class was amused more by a variety of 'accidents' that seemed to befall the poor teacher in a row. The hilarity ended when the principal entered the classroom.   
"Sarah, will you come with me." Sarah left the classroom and followed. Miss Makin stopped in a secluded corridor and turned around. Something was wrong with the older woman, Sarah visually examined her and saw that something was wrong with her. Her eyes.   
"Do you like my new image Sarah?" 'Miss Makin' asked.   
"No, it doesn't suit you."   
"Shame," 'Miss Makin' shook off her appearance and Jareth stood before her smiling.   
"What do you want, Jareth?" she asked.   
"Me? I don't want anything; it was you who wanted excitement. I merely obliged."   
"Well don't."   
"My dear, I am your slave. I must obey you. Besides, I thought you might like to experiment some more with your powers." Jareth, with a swift movement of his arms transported them to Sarah's castle.   
"Why here?" she asked gently.   
"Come now, every castle must have it's booby traps mustn't it."   
"I guess."   
"Well, prove your worth, create a trap that is worthy of you status." Jareth posed this in a manner that challenged Sarah, a quality she found attractive. She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of a mass of stairways, that each had a puzzle to be completed. To her surprise, when she timidly opened her eyes her thoughts had been produced. Admittedly, they weren't exactly as she'd thought them, but her design was close enough.   
"Very good, have you been practising?" Jareth questioned. Sarah stood silently and smiled satisfied. She was however shocked when she heard a distinctive load roar.   
"Ludo?" she asked happily looking around for the source. Ludo roared again sounding in pain. "Where are you Ludo?" Sarah searched around the room as Ludo continued to howl. After several minutes, she found a staircase from which the creature's howls were emanating. She ran down the steps, tripping over her own feet. Jareth simply rolled his eyes and vanished. Sarah ran into a chamber, which had prison cells lining the walls. Jareth was stood smiling and leaning against one of the cells. Sarah's eyes turned to the contents of each cell and what she saw horrified her. 


End file.
